New Pirate Empress
by Aristocrat Writer
Summary: A little boy switches bodies with Boa Hancock in order to become the new Pirate Empress. His grandfather and brother work with Hancock to hasten the end of his reign and reverse the swap.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool day on Amazon Lily, the sun being covered by clouds and the sky largely having the same procurement. The buildings were as cold as they had been in the six months since the Paramount War, and Pirate Empress Boa Hancock was presently residing in her room with a dissatisfied look as she stared at a man with gray hair, a purple t-shirt, and brown pants and scandals.

"I never said this man could step foot on the island," Hancock said with a frown. "What is the meaning of this?"

"You'll have to forgive your subordinates," the man said. "I would kneel if I could, but let me be short and to the point. My name is James and I have two grandsons, the younger of which I believe is on this island."

"And you thought telling me would compel me to help you find him?"

"Not at all. I came to warn you. See he's very much into fairytales, kings and queens and the lot. My grandson, the older one, dated a member of your crew a short time ago. I believe her name was Marguerite. To get him to date her again, he got her to make some device that can swap bodies and she gave it to the younger one as a birthday present."

"How old are these grandsons of yours?"

"One is 18, the other is 6."

"So you think a six year old is masterminding a plot to switch bodies...with me?"

James nodded his head, Hancock proceeding to throw her head back and laugh. Marigold and Sandersonia joined their sister with grins and James gave a smirk as he turned sideways.

"I came to warn you because I know what the boy's capable of and I don't know you well enough to decide you deserve what he has planned," James said. "Ignore my warning at your own peril."

James walked out of the room, Sandersonia following behind him.

"See to it that the old man leaves in one piece," Hancock told Marigold.

Marigold nodded her head and left the room. Hancock went to her room and sat on her bed, removing her black pumps. Hancock briefly closed her eyes while hearing a faint pattern of breathing. She stood from her bed and moved the sheets around, noticing the shape of a small body running on the other side. As soon as the sheets came tumbling down, Hancock was struck in the back of the head by a kick, though she was more startled than injured. She grabbed the leg and threw it in front of her, revealing a small boy with long dark brown hair, a purple shirt with black long sleeved with pink trimming, black pants, and pink Mary Janes.

"You're...cute," Hancock said with surprise. "You must be the would-be body snatcher."

"My name's Jordan, and I'm gonna be the new pirate empress," the boy said.

"You have to be a woman to assume the title."

Jordan kicked her in the stomach.

"I will be after I switch with you," he said as he ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Hancock said with anger. "You dare to flee after striking the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

Jordan was able to exit through a window and fly in the air, Hancock observing this with widened eyes.

"A child has learned flight?" Hancock said, placing her hand to her chest, ahead of jumping onto an adjacent roof. "No matter."

Hancock jumped across the roofs of multiple buildings, catching up to Jordan in just under a minute. He smiled as she caught up to him and even grinned when she kicked him in the back, sending him flying through a roof and into a room. He was laying on the floor, a bright shade of pink, when Hancock landed in the room. She noticed a table with restraints on it and that Jordan was holding a remote, which he pressed right after she saw it. Hancock then connected to the table and the restraints formed around her arms, legs, and shoulders.

"You shouldn't wear so many magnets," Jordan said as he placed a half-sphere with a cord sticking out of it on top of her head. "They're making you cling to that table."

Jordan placed an identical half-sphere on his head and pressed a button the device the cords were sticking out from.

"What are you doing?" Hancock asked.

"Whatever it takes to be Pirate Empress," Jordan answered.

"You insolent child. Release me from this contraption at once."

"Thanks for letting me know you use big words when you make orders. I'll remember that for when I'm in charge."

The device transmitted a blue glow while Jordan smiled and Hancock shook around in her restraints, as though attempting to free herself despite its impracticality.

"You wanna know how you got here?" Jordan said with a laugh. "One of your pirates told me that you're really fast and your favorite move is kicking so I got them to get me this place and made sure I slowed myself down so you could kick me into it. I knew you'd think you'd won."

"I will burn the traitor at the stake," Hancock shouted as her eyes closed and Jordan's did shortly after.

The device made a few noises and then abruptly stopped. Minutes went by and Jordan began to wake, placing his hands to his face as he looked at Hancock.

"The child succeeded," Hancock shouted, placing her hand over her mouth as she stared at Jordan's Mary Janes. "I'm...him."

Jordan in Hancock's body opened his eyes, placing his hands against the black skirt of his dress. When he felt the soft fabric, his eyes widened and he moved his hand to his face. He then placed his hand over his mouth, his restraints removing themselves right after.

"So you programmed it to unlock the victim after the 'procedure' was over," Hancock said.

"I'm really the Pirate Empress," Jordan said as he stared down at his new black high heels. "This is like a dream come true."

He threw his arms out.

"The era of Jordan, I mean Hancock, begins," he said.

After making these comments, Jordan and Hancock overheard the footsteps of two individuals.

"Sister," Sandersonia said, looking at "Boa". "Someone told us you were hurt."

"I, the Pirate Empress, am happy to answer," Jordan said with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

Sandersonia grabbed Hancock, in Jordan's body, and hissed at her.

"You thought our sister was weak enough to be captured by someone like you?" She asked, looking to Jordan in Hancock's body. "What should we do to him?"

Jordan placed his hand through his new long black hair and smiled.

"Can you really blame him for trying to be me? I'm beautiful," Jordan said with a laugh, looking at Hancock. "I'll tell you what, young man. How about you apologize and in return we'll drop the charges and you'll get to be my sidekick?"

Hancock grabbed Jordan's shirt and looked at him.

"Would this entail replacing these rags for a new wardrobe?" Hancock asked with a frown, to which Jordan nodded.

"You'd get to dress like me everyday," Jordan said as he bent over and ruffled Hancock's hair. "Now how about it, Vice Pirate Empress?"

She took his hand and the four left the room, walking through the streets to much fanfare as denizens were eager to greet what they thought was Hancock. Jordan waved at them and blew kisses as the group reached Hancock's residence.

"I'll prepare measurements for the boy right away," Marigold said while leaving the room.

"Can you get him something to eat Sandersonia?" Jordan asked, to which she obliged and also left.

Now Hancock was alone with Jordan, placing her hands against her stomach and staring angrily at him.

"This is going to eventually end," Hancock said, "and you will pay dearly."

"I'm going to be Pirate Empress for at least a couple of years before I turn it over to Sandersonia," Jordan said.

"I don't understand why a boy would want to rule an island of women."

"Because you get to wear all kind of cute clothes everyday and I never could have been ruler if I didn't switch bodies with you."

Marigold returned and began measuring "Jordan". The new pirate Empress watched his former body being moved back and forth and the real Hancock's visible disdain for this. At the same time, Hancock shifted her eyes every few moments to look at her former body, frowning and then breathing hard as though unable to contain her anger with the affair.

"Do you know where that old man went?" Hancock asked.

"You mean your grandfather, Vice Empress Jordan?" Jordan asked, to which Hancock nodded her head with an annoyed look. "I think he's probably with your brother, who can fly but probably didn't come here with him because men are forbidden."

"I wanted to know so that I could ask him something."

"You can ask him later. Right now we're supposed to be getting to know each other."

Meanwhile, James was being flown in the arms of a young brown haired woman, who was wearing a blue polo shirt, black pants, and an orange jacket and staring forward while he spoke.

"That boy has lost his mind," James said. "He invaded an island of women and then thinks he can swap bodies with the leader because he wants to be an Empress?"

"Maybe he's lonely," the woman said with a smile.

"No amount of wanting friends requires this. Have you talked to Justin?"

"Yeah. He should be coming to Amazon Lily soon."

"Good. He needs to know what his brother's done and help us stop this madness."

"Should I have spoken faster? Maybe that would have made him come quicker too."

"You did all you could."

Jordan walked outside of Hancock's residence and Hancock followed behind him, as though wondering what troubles he could cause her body just be stepping out of her sight. Jordan was looking into the sky while Hancock was staring at his face.

"What are you waiting for?" Hancock asked.

"My brother," Jordan replied as the silhouette of a tall, slender man descended from the sky to reveal a man with short brown hair, a blue polo shirt, black pants and shoes and a jacket of the same color.

Justin looked over to Hancock with a smile and lifted her into his arms, her frowning as she was picked up.

"Unhand me, vile rodent," Hancock said to Justin.

"As you wish, your highness," Justin said with a smirk.

"How did you know your brother switched with me?"

"Because the Hancock I've heard of is a horrid, narcissist who would never be caught dead hanging around with a child."

"Your words are sacrilege, but I must credit you for not falling for this brat's ruse."

Sandersonia and Marigold jumped over to the three, Sandersonia grabbing Justin by his arms and hissing at him. Marigold jumped in front of Jordan and Hancock, as though trying to act as a bodyguard.

"Men are excluded from this island," Sandersonia said. "You will pay for your indiscretion."

Justin flew into the air while Sandersonia was holding onto him, eventually being so far from the other three that the group could only see small shapes in the sky. Sandersonia stared at Justin with a shocked expression, seemingly conveying her lack of preparation to witness a flying human. Justin threw Sandersonia to the ground, her passing out after this.

"Sandersonia," Marigold shouted, frowning at Justin while he remained in the air. "You will pay for this."

"Everybody on this island must love making threats," Justin said with a smirk, pointing to Sandersonia's comatose body. "She attacked me and got what was coming to her as a result."

"Marigold, take Sandersonia to a doctor," Jordan said, frowning at his brother. "I'll talk to this trespasser."

Marigold complied and took her sister's body on her back, Justin flying back down and being kicked by Hancock.

"How dare you injure my sister," Hancock shouted.

"She messes with him first," Jordan told her, looking at Justin. "I wanna know something. Where's Marguerite?"

Justin placed his hands in his pockets and looked at his brother.

"You expect me to give up her location and have that witch in your body send the Kuja after her?" Justin asked.

"I'll send them myself if you don't tell me," Jordan replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Justin grinded his teeth while staring at his brother, Hancock observing this without saying a word and placing her hands in a folding position. Jordan lifted Hancock and held her in his arms, looking at Justin.

"I don't want the last Pirate Empress to see me arguing with my brother so I'll deal with you later," Jordan said while walking away.

Justin flew into the sky high enough for him to not be attacked by any denizens of Amazon Lily from the ground and pulled out his cell phone. Marguerite was sitting on a gray couch when she answered a call to her own phone.

"What's up?" Marguerite said with a smile.

"We can flirt later," Justin replied. "Jordan managed to switch bodies with Hancock and he threatened to send her goons after you before changing his mind apparently."

"I guess I'll have to go to Amazon Lily."

"Nah. When I told you that you were done with that island and it's backwards customs, I meant it."

"But he knows everywhere you could hide me other than the apartment. It's only a matter of time before he finds out."

"If or when that happens, I'll get us a car and you can stay in there. Those island days are over."

"Thanks. I imagine the empress must want to see me too. To reverse the process."

"I think so too, but don't let your loyalty to her outdo your loyalty to you. Who knows what she would do to you even if you helped get her back to her body?"

"That's a good point. But still, I need to do something. You want Jordan out of hers and back to his, and I'm probably the only one that can make that happen."

"I agree, but let me try to solve this on my own right now. If I get captured or die, you'll know because a day has passed and I haven't called."

"Be careful."

"I will. Love ya. Bye."

James and the brown-haired woman continued flying around until they reached a large boat.

"Alright, End," James said as he leaned against the boat's side. "We're fat away enough for those Kujas to not find us without a fellow flier."

"When do you think Justin's going to come back?" End asked.

"Could be a few minutes or hours. In the meantime, let's try to come up with some course of action. Where do you think Jordan put the swapping device?"

"Maybe he hid it in some empty building there. We know no one on that island can fly so he probably didn't take long looking around by sky for a house no one was in."

"It's just hard for me to believe that a little kid could mastermind something like that on his own."

"Jordan's smart, like his grandpa."

James smiled.

"Be that as it may," James said as he closed his eyes, "its likely someone helped him, even if the island's women love their leader."

"Maybe it was someone from outside," End said. "Marguerite isn't wicked enough to plan out something like that."

"And I don't think Jordan is either. He's just an impressionable little kid that's bit on more than he can chew."

Hancock had her hand over her face. Though still in Jordan's body, she was now wearing clothes identical to the attire she had worn when having her body swapped: a black dress with a white sleeve and half-bodice, black cape with pink inside, and black pumps.

"You know you wanna smile," Jordan said.

"It is nice to be back in my attire,"Hancock said, before eyeing Jordan with a frown. "Now if only I could say the same about my body."

"At least I listened to you about your clothes. Give me some credit."

"I'll grant you nothing but scorn until you reverse this bastardization of my existence."

"I will eventually...so you can marry Luffy."

Hancock jumped back as her face turned red. Jordan looked at her while tilting his head, as though confused by her face's change in saturation.

"You dare to utter my beloved's name," Hancock said. "Such reference must be met with reason."

"I brought him up because I'm gonna give you your body back so you can marry him," Jordan said.

"But you're dream is to be Pirate Empress. Why would you sacrifice it for me to be with the man I love?"

"Because a good empress does what's best for all of her people. And the way you act toward Luffy is the best you."

Hancock looked down and folded her arms.

"Maturity beyond his years," she thought, looking into Jordan's eyes. "Perhaps playing along with this polarizing boy will get me what I want."

Hancock walked away from Jordan and ran out of the room, Jordan chasing behind her until she stopped in place and he fell over her.

"What'd you do that for?" Jordan asked.

"My mistake, Pirate Empress," Hancock said while Jordan smiled.

The two began fighting together while Marigold and Sandersonia observed the pair.

"She's gotten quite chummy with the boy," Sandersonia said. "She's not like that with kids. Ever. I'll have to check how she's feeling later."

Justin flew down to the boat End and his grandfather were sitting in.

"Have you called your girlfriend yet?" End asked.

"Marguerite's not my girlfriend nor did we ever date," Justin said. "I wish you and Jordan would stop saying that."

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Have you called your wife yet?"

Justin rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the boat. James watched him move and gave End a disapproving look.

"I'm assuming Marguerite's still at that new apartment," James said.

"She is," Justin replied.

"I'm just going to tell you now. If we can't find any other way of getting Jordan out of that empress's body, we're gonna need Marguerite to come over here and straighten things out."

"She's certainly willing to assist us, but I've got a bad feeling in my stomach that this can all be traced back to Blackbeard."


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan was throwing punches at Hancock, who in his body was dodging them effortlessly. While she kept her eyes closed, he stopped to place his hand over his mouth and look away. Hancock, noticing the punches had stopped, kept her eyes sealed.

"Why have you stopped?" Hancock asked.

"Sorry," Jordan said. "You're just really impressive."

Hancock opened her eyes, noticing that Jordan's face had become red. She held back a smile and placed her hands on her hips.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do if we come under attack?" Hancock asked with a serious expression.

"A little bit," Jordan replied.

"This is why you're not cut out to be Pirate Empress. One has to consider their people and any man made disaster afoot."

"You take that back. I can lead if we get attacked."

"I doubt you thought one bit of how you'd govern in the event your body snatching worked."

"Well can you blame me? I didn't think I had a chance of doing this until that ugly lady set everything up for me."

"Ugly lady? Are you talking about Marguerite?"

"No. It was some lady with a big chest but scary face that set up the device for me and said how I could get you to it."

"Do you remember her name?"

"Catarina something."

Hancock placed her hand against her chest and her eyes widened, this being followed by a small shaking on the part of Hancock before she regained her composure.

"The Impel Down prisoner," Hancock said. "She wanted to help you but why?"

"I asked her that and she said it was because I'm cute," Jordan replied. "And that it would help her boss. Some guy named Teach."

"Do you know where she went?"

"I think off the island."

"I hope to never see her, or her boss, especially after what he did to my beloved Luffy."

Hancock jumped into Jordan's arms, the latter being surprised by the gesture.

"Thank you for telling me this," Hancock said. "Now let's find Marguerite and get her to change us back."

"But that's gonna make my reign really short," Jordan relied.

"Would you rather have a short peaceful reign or one that's long and deadly because Teach knew that we were weakened by this swap?"

Jordan looked at her and let out a sigh.

"A short reign," Jordan said.

"You truly do care about Amazon Lily," Hancock said. "Now when do you think your brother will come back? He seems to be the key to finding Marguerite."

"I give it a few hours or a day. He's probably mad at me for even asking about her."

"While I don't know where she is, I doubt Marguerite would let her home be in such a decrepit state if she can fix it."

Justin was in his apartment with Marguerite, the pair sitting on his couch while she took his hand and stared at it.

"I don't want you going back to Amazon Lily," Marguerite told him.

"That TV must have really fried your brain," Justin said with a laugh. "I'm never going to leave my brother in a place like that and not keep coming back until I die."

"You don't know the power of the Kuja. They're going to kill you the next time you come over there. Hancock knows I made that machine."

"You don't know that and even if she knew, so what? You're safe."

"But you're not if you keep going back."

"It's a risk I have to take. I'm going over there again in an hour. I just wanted to let you know."

Justin rose from the couch and walked out of the house, closing the door behind him with a light grip. A woman with black hair flew across the ocean. She was wearing a green jacket, a blue polo shirt, black pants, and brown boots. She reached a large ship with multiple flags draped across it and placed her hands in her pockets as Laffitte stepped up to her with a smile.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" Laffitte asked.

"No need to be so formal," she said. "I'm just here to chalk ge your captain."

"Oh my. Does our challenger have a name?"

"Lazuli."

"Well I'll alert the captain right away."

Laffitte withdrew from her presence as he stepped into a room, Lazuli eyeing the room with her fist balled. A large man stepped out of the room next with a black beard.

"Teach," Lazuli said. "I'm here to usurp you."

"That's a bold declaration," Teach replied. "I'll remember that when I give your eulogy."

Lazuli sped over to Teach and punched him, Teach falling back.

"You've got some spunk in you," Teach. "Give me another of those."

Lazuli ran over to Teach and punched him in the stomach again. This time he did not fall back and began chuckling.

"Zehahahahaha," Teach erupted while punching the air. "Here's my two punches. Behold the power of the Gura Gura no Mi."

Lazuli had a confused expression as the parts of the sky Teach had punched cracked in front of her and the ship rattled.

"Have fun sinking your whole crew," Lazuli said with a smirk.

Teach smiled and grabbed the ship, which after this gesture suddenly stopped shaking. Lazuli looked at Teach with widened eyes and ran over to him as her left arm turned red.

"Flame Fist," Lazuli shouted as she threw herself at him, Teach jumping out of the way and her arm striking the ground. The attack's aftermath was a large hole in the ship with signs of burning, which Teach stepped over to and smiled as he looked at the aftermath of her attack.

"It's too bad you came at me this way," Teach said. "You could make a good First Mate with that kind of power."

"I'd rather not," Lazuli replied. "Besides, I'm not a pirate. The only thing your crew could do for me is answer one question."

"And what's that?"

"Where is Catarina Devon?"


	5. Chapter 5

Teach grinned and stood in place, the hole Lazuli had formed in his ship apparently no longer his eyes' most pressing concern. Members of Teach's crew moved out of the cabin that they were in and stood on the sides of Lazuli, smirking just like their captain. Lazuli put her hands in her pockets and joined in the smiling.

"Apparently you've accepted your fate," Teach remarked. "Still I'd like to know why Catarina's whereabouts are of any concern for you."

"Because she might have been involved in some recent troubles," Lazuli said. "That's all I'm going to tell you."

A yellow circular beam fell down from the sky, Lazuli being caught in the middle of it while the Blackbeard Pirates were struck by pieces of the circle's energy as the attack flared about.

"Muskie Sphere," a young man shouted while flying down and grabbing Lazuli before ascending to the sky once again.

Teach, with a startled expression, slammed his fist against the sky, but only after Lazuli and the flying young man were far enough for it not to affect them.

"Did you get any more information?" The young man asked.

"No, Gary," Lazuli replied. "But at least now I know how strong Teach is."

"Do you think we could beat him if we teamed up?"

"No. We're gonna need about eight or nine of us for something like that, which isn't even considering who's going to take down his crew in the meantime."

Jordan and Hancock were sitting in her room on the floor, Sandersonia coming into the room with Marigold following closely behind. Hancock stood up with an indifferent expression while Jordan smiled at the two.

"What's up, sisters?" Jordan asked.

Sandersonia looked at Jordan with surprise.

"You've never been so informal," Sandersonia said.

"Well I'm hoping to change that tune," Jordan said to his "sister".

Jordan walked out of the room, Sandersonia and Marigold stepping behind her. Hancock tugged at the cape of Sandersonia, who turned back with a confused expression.

"You have a question little one?" Sandersonia asked.

"Yes. Do you remember when you were six and you had that bruise on your shoulder?" Hancock replied.

"I do. How do you know about that?"

Hancock leaned into Sandersonia, tightening her grip on the latter's cape and holding a serious expression.

"Because I'm your sister," Hancock said. "That little boy switched bodies with me. That's why he's using this uncouth language and trying to appear 'nice' to the general populace."

Sandersonia placed her hand over her mouth and kneeled before her sister.

"I'm so sorry for going along with this fake in your body," Sandersonia said. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course, but we need to get him in a safe spot while we find a way to undo this," Hancock replied.

Jordan was walking down the street with his hands on his dress and eyes closed. Sandersonia and Marigold came on the sides of him and grabbed his arms, Jordan unsuccessfully attempting to break their grip. Hancock came to his front while her sisters maintained their hold, placing her hands against her hip.

"We're going to find Marguerite and change this," Hancock told him.

"But my reign just started," Jordan replied.

"Well now it's over. Take him back to my home and restrain him."

Marigold and Sandersonia lifted Jordan back into their residence while Hancock followed behind them, slamming the front door shut with a fierce grip. Jordan was tied to the wall with Seastone cuffs, which he stared at with confusion.

"I don't even have Devil Fruit powers," Jordan said.

"True but I do," Hancock replied. "As long as you're in my body you might have a chance of using that, a risk we can't afford to take."

"You don't even know how to contact my brother."

"No, but he'll come back for you. And so will his grandpa. And one of them is going to tell us where Marguerite is."

On the other side of the island, Ran and Rindo were looking through the bushes, the shrubbery seeming endless as the pair looked fruitlessly. They ventured further into the jungle until they could hear the sound of men and a woman grunting. They saw Justin and End fighting Laffitte, who was smiling while he seemed largely unaffected by their attacks. Justin and End concurrently sighed but continued firing energy blasts at the Blackbeard Pirate, who deflected them and in one case jumped over another.

"Please don't get tired," End said to Justin, helping him to stand. "We can't let him get the island's inhabitants or they'll die."

"I know but these Blackbeard Pirates are something else," Justin said, coughing up some blood. "Lazuli couldn't even hurt Teach and we're not even scratching this guy."

"Yeah. I'm out of ideas."

"All this for women you don't know," Laffitte said. "What a strange thing."

"I know my brother and that he cares about the women of this island." Justin said, standing tall.

Justin charged a red-colored beam in his hand and jumped into Laffitte, the beam hitting the pirate in the chest and sending him back.

"That's good enough for me," Justin said, collapsing to the ground and closing his eyes.

End grabbed him by the chest and leaned him against a tree.

"I'll handle the rest of this," End said.

Ran and Rindo jumped out of the bushes, Ran grabbing Justin and Rindo coming over to End.

"We were moved by your fighting for the denizens of Amazon Lily," Ran said to End. "Therefore we will break our code of 'no men' and ensure your friend is treated."

"Wow. Thank you," End replied. "I'll take care of Laffitte."

Ran and Rindo ran off with Justin's comatose body, End descending further into the jungle to continue her fight with Laffitte.

Jordan was still restrained at the Boa Residence during the battle and was in the presence of Hancock, Marigold, and Sandersonia. There was a burst against the wall and a black haired woman with a blue polo shirt and gray pants appeared. She was also wearing black flats and destroyed Jordan's restraints with an energy blast, grabbing Jordan and Hancock before flying high into the sky. Jordan's face lit up while getting a closer look at her.

"Ava," Jordan said.

"I'm guessing what I was told was true," Ava replied, looking at Jordan. "You got Hancock's body and now she's in yours."

"Unhand me you raven-haired human bird," Hancock said, pushing against Ava's side.

"So you must be the last Pirate Empress."

"No I'm the current one."

"Oh. I was told you'd been succeeded by my friend Jordan."

"He's just a body snatcher. I'm still in charge on Amazon Lily and that's the last word on that. Where are we going anyhow?"

"I found that Catarina person. Turns out she has another machine so I'm going to get that from her and turn you guys back to normal."


	6. Chapter 6

Hancock seemed silenced by the mere suggestion that her period in the body of a young child could finally be drawing to a close. Ava flew Jordan and Hancock to an island where a small device identical in all but size to the one that had swapped the two. She reached for it but felt a long arm grab her, looking to see Catarina Devon holding her arm. The latter let out a laugh, Hancock and Jordan watching her while she glared at them. Ava pulled her arm back and found her arm released within moments, though whether this was due to her own strength or Catarina letting her free voluntarily was unclear. The latter moved over to body swapping machine, Hancock running to it and jumping in the way.

"Stay away you hideous fiend," Hancock shouted. "This is my one chance to restore my life to its rightful status quo."

"I know," Catarina replied, slapping Hancock away with a single blow. "And I can't let that happen."

Ava fired a beam into Catarina's back and the latter rushed toward her, firing off a barrage of punches. Ava withstood them and threw some back in return, Catarina being struck once and recovering in mere seconds. She dug her heels into the ground and immobilized herself while Ava flew to attack her, Catarina repelling her by catching her by the arms and then throwing Ava back.

"I would say we're evenly matched," Catarina told Ava. "But I'd much rather we talk about your friend's predicament."

"I don't want to talk," Ava said, pointing at Jordan. "Just change my friend back to his regular body."

"I can, but he wanted things to be this way."

"He's just a kid. He doesn't know what he wants."

"Oh come now. The boy's very bright. He even managed to lure Hancock to the machine in the first place."

Jordan nodded his head and stepped over to Ava.

"I hope you're not too mad at Catarina," Jordan said to Ava. "She only set the machine up. I'm the one that did the rest."

"I appreciate the honesty but she still shouldn't have been involved," Ava replied.

Catarina rushes over to Hancock and grabbed her by the throat, distancing herself from Jordan and Ava.

"Let's just talk before we continue fighting," Catarina said. "Do you know the sins of this woman?"

"She's a queen so she probably treats her subjects like garbage," Ava replied. "But I don't consider that reason to have my little friend take over via body snatching."

"Gloriosa, a former Kuja tribe empress before Hancock, was thrown out the window by her when all she did was warn her as an advisor."

Ava looked over to Hancock.

"Is that true?" Ava asked.

"Yes," Hancock admitted.

"That was mean but you still shouldn't be going through this."

Catarina furthered the distance between herself and the others.

"That's not all," Catarina said. "You're familiar with Straw Hat right? A short time before he lost his brother, he met Hancock for the first time, who put him in an arena after capturing him and ordered her sisters to kill him."

"Really? That's horrible," Ava replied.

Hancock lunged toward Catarina, throwing her fists into the woman who easily dodged Hancock's attacks and backed away.

"You're little recap of my past won't justify my current predicament to anyone," Hancock shouted. "That boy is invading my body in some perversion of succession and that's all there is to it."

"She's made a good case for why you're not a good person," Ava said to Hancock. "But I tried to kill Jordan's brother when we first met. I'm hardly anyone to not believe in redemption."

Catarina pushed Hancock down and rushed over to the body swapping machine, grabbing it while she ran off. Ava, Jordan, and Hancock followed after her.

Meanwhile, End was continuing her fight with Laffitte, who grabbed her and threw her into the air. End caught herself in the air due to her flight ability and Ran landed a punch on Laffitte's stomach while the latter was looking at End. Laffitte was sent back by a few inches and threw his fist at Ran, which End blocked with her leg. Laffitte receded his fist and End threw her leg at him, the bottom of her shoe colliding with his fist. Ran took the time to come behind Laffitte, who grabbed her arm and threw her into End.

"Nice try," Laffitte said.

"I'd expect such ferocity from a member of Blackbeard's crew," Ran said.

"You're too kind."

End and Ran rushed Laffitte, the former grabbing his arm and the latter grabbing his leg. Sandersonia and Marigold made their presence known with large quakes against the ground they stepped on while they sped over to the three, Laffitte being repelled by a punch from Marigold that sent him further into the forest. The four instinctively moved in the direction he fell in but were unsuccessful in locating him.

"I guess he got away," End said, looking at Marigold and Sandersonia. "Thanks for the help. I don't think we could have kept him back without you."

"A woman dressed like you swung by here a half hour ago and took Hancock and that boy in her body," Sandersonia said. "We suspect you and your heavily injured friend are with her."

"Woman dressed like me?"

"Blue polo shirt, dress pants. It's like a uniform for your crew."

"I don't know who you're talking about, but I had nothing to do with that kidnapping."

"Until you or whoever that woman was brings back Hancock and her body, your friend is not allowed to leave this island."

"But he's a man. He's supposed to be forbidden."

"Well he's not as long as our sister is missing. He'll just take her place. Now go tell that old man about our decision so he can help us find Hancock."

End stared at Marigold and Sandersonia angrily and Ran had a look of surprise on her face, all but confirming she had been unaware of the sisters's decision while aiding End in battle. The latter rose into the sky and flew away.


End file.
